Sweet Dreams
by Toorikosu
Summary: Coming across a world name Amestris, Cody bumps, more like tripped over, by a boy named Edward. Cody finds something she wants, and she'll get it no matter was taboos she has to break. FMAYYH crossover, multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams**

by: Toorikosu

Crossover: Yu Yu Hakusho/Full Metal Alchemist

Rating: For Mature audiences only (to be safe and for later chapters, mainly romance/gore.)

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or FMA. The song "Me Against The World" which is included in here belongs to Simple Plan. The title "Sweet Dreams" belongs to Marilyn Manson XP

Claimers: Cody, Rain, Derek, and Yosaku, Trinity, Tae, and Ayekaall belong to me. (As for the "clippings" joke, you can have it if you'd like. n.n It's just something I came up with randomly and found amusing.)

There's a huge author's note at the end to explain quite a bit about this fic at the bottom. I hope you make it to it!

* * *

* * *

Lights flickered dangerously. They dimmed, brightened, and then dimmed once more as though a power shortage was taking place. Strobe lights painted the faces purple and yellow. A more fixed skylight was engulfing the stage in shades of blue and green. Electrical wires snaked across the black top. Artificial smoke seethed under people's feet with the color of a hellish maroon. A deep rumble growled back stage as the thick curtain lifted eerily slow. Somewhere in the distance, a wooden mallet thumped against a snare's rim. Blue eyes, as lucid as a bell, scanned the crowd before turning to her partner. Raven tresses were flicked away, a silent message to comfort the subordinate. It was her way of saying, "Shut up and play".

The young half-breeds drew closer. Their human halves seemed to be attracting while the other bloodline sputtered shocks. They stood together, smiling at the crowd. A chant was forming: Rain – Ray—ane! The shy Koorime flushed even if it was illuminated by blue. Rain once again turned to stare at her best friend. The elder, more experienced girl was radiating self-sufficiency. She looked rather domineering in her navy halter-top and black hip huggers. She had chain cuffs and a threaded choker that completely portrayed her personality: rebellious and sexy. Don't let the name fool you, for she has no masculinity other than her wicked tongue, but she is Cody. Sapphire optics were black as ink currently. It gave a disposition that she had been using some degree of witchcraft. Rain smiled for such was Cody.

The gothic hanyou gripped the microphone, tilting the black stand towards her. Her eyes gleamed mischievously, scanning the crowd. Unlike Rain, she didn't need to find a face to sing to. Cody was amazing in that all she needed was herself. She had enough spunk to perform anywhere, anytime, no matter what. That was what Rain awed her for. Cody was self-assured even when in the minority. She was merely checking the crowd to make sure she had their attention. And oh, she did.

Lights glared and she shrieked a banshee cry that bounced on the walls and rumbled under their feet.

"We're not gonna be just a part of their games, we're not gonna be just the victims. They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart 'til everyone's the same. I've got no place to go! I've got nowhere to run! They'd love to watch me fall!" Rain jerked up her microphone and shouted with Cody, "They think they know it all!"

Curtains lifted to reveal Tae and Ayeka. Tae punched down on the drums while Cody sang out, "I'm a nightmare, a disaster!" Rain picked up with "they think they know it all" and Cody grinned. Ayeka's guitar revved with a mighty roar as smoke wafted through the gymnasium. "I'm a lost cause! Not a hero! But I'll make it on my own. I've gotta prove them wrong!" The two put their heads together, shouting "Me against the world!"

* * *

Cody slipped backstage. Tae and Ayeka were already gone. They hardly ever stuck around for the mobbing of fan boys. However, Cody couldn't blame them. Ayeka was horribly shy and Tae just hated stuff like that. Rain didn't mind all that much, but Cody adored it. She loved having everyone's attention. In fact, she thrived on it. It was an odd craze to want to be popular but not giving a damn of their opinions. All that really mattered was that they knew who she was.

Her fingers raked over the ceramic backdrop. Black nails scraped over a brilliantly painted canvas. She grinned. 'What is it about the night that makes me so alive? Oh yeah… Nocturnal.' She laughed aloud. She could see Rain chatting with younger fans even though the Koorime wasn't in eye distance. Rain was simple like that. Give her a smile and she'll she satisfied for six hours. Cody needed much more, a lot more.

'Oh baby, give me party lights. Turn up the bustin' sound. Don't ever stop the night. I won't stop the nights as long as you keep comin' back around. Don't, oh no, don't stop the night.' Cody's makeshift lyrics came to a screeching arrest. She halted in her doorway, leaving the prep room before her. A deviant smirk crept over her face as she entered the room. Grabbing her swivel chair, she straddled it backwards.

The dark eyes gazed across to her couch where Yosaku Kishimura sat. He was new at school, a classified "hunk". Already the popular blondes, or as Cody called "Clippings" because they tried to make them look like magazine fashion models, had already began to sink their manicured nails into him. However, because one specific clipping was Miyu Nimuwa, Cody felt the urge to interfere. To lure him her way was easy, all it took was a little dance tease atop lunch tables.

Maybe it was her style, or perhaps her looks, or it could be her I'll-do-as-I-damn-well-please demeanor that attracted him. Either way, which of course she didn't care, he was hooked.

"Great dancing out there." He whispered. Wasn't sure why, it just seemed appropriate to whisper at a time like this. Cody allowed a slow, lazy grin to spread. "Yeah, I'm just good like that." Yosaku nodded, because Cody _was_ good like that. There was just something about her that nobody else could come close to. "So… what do you have scheduled now?" Cody shrugged, glancing up to the Roman numeral clock above her couch. "I might go to another party to have myself some entertainment." She grinned, lacing her fingers on the back of her chair. More than likely, she would go to Makai to find a youkai to flirt with. She'd tease him, let the poor neko feel he had a chance—for some reason she felt neko was on the menu for tonight—and take him to "her" home. Unbeknownst it would be Trinity's were they could rightly mummify his corpse. That was what Trinity had been asking for lately. Or maybe she wanted a lycanthrope?

"That's cool." Yosaku murmured. Cody gave a slight nod. She smiled over at him. Yosaku was good-looking, but she had no real interest in him. He was dyed blonde, brown-eyed, and dressed in baggy shirts over tight pants. His hair was wavy and pushed back from his eyes. His skin was naturally tan but he had a bleach spot on the lower half, right side of his jaw. He had dimples, too. Cody didn't like that. For some reason, it always made people look so happy. She liked her men dark and brooding. They had to be "angsteh".

Dark orbs blinked. Angst… Sasuke! She smiled to herself, but Yosaku smiled back. Cody suddenly came up with a much better plan, as she usually did. Most of her adventures originated as spur of the moment ideas. It had been a while since her last visit to Konoha. Poor Sasuke had been neglected of her loveable self for too long. That was almost melancholy. She would certainly fix up such tomorrow! Tonight she could pack, perhaps spend the night at Tenten's. If that was the case, she could even flirt with Neji! Now Neji Hyuuga was ded-sexeh. Lee… Eww, he was so not sexy and the infatuation she held for her and Sakura (how could they even be compared?) was a real pain. It would be difficult to get Neji alone, but such was a task for whom? Cody Shirogane-Hideki!

She stood slowly. "Sorry, but I gotta jet. I just remembered I've got a vacation tomorrow." Instant disappointment flooded Yosaku's brown eyes. It couldn't be helped, but at the same time this could be a test. If Yosaku was truly hooked, he would return even after she had ditched him a while. It was Hideki tradition. Torture him, make him want you, and if he's truly something he'll continue to come back around. You'll have him leashed, practically looped around your finger. Cody ushered him out so she could change clothes. She may have just changed from her concert outfit, but the new Capri's and hoodie looked just as sexy even if she didn't bare any skin for her crushing guys.

* * *

"Hey Rain, you ready to go?" Cody called for her friend, but where was Rain? Her ice maiden pal was nowhere to be seen. That was rather odd in that Rain usually didn't run off on her own. Where could the kid have gone? "Ayuh, Rain's with Tsume." Cody blinked over at Derikku and smiled. "M'kay." He nodded, causing his raven locks to bounce. Derek, his real name, was staring at his knickers now, as he seemed a bit out of it. He was always like that. He, too, was Goth, but very hot. He didn't go out much and was hardly ever at school because most of his time was spend with his sickly-inclined mother. Derek was Trinity's younger, human brother. They weren't related by blood, but due to a spell Trinity cast, his mother was convinced that Trinity was her daughter. Derek knew the truth but didn't mind all that much. In fact, Cody had suspicions that Derek might love Trinity. Nonetheless, it was of no consequence to her.

"Hey, Derek?" she called sweetly. Derek peered over at her with his black eyes. Trinity also had black eyes. That's why it was so easy to think they were actually related. Nevertheless, one thing was different in that Derek had dark bags under his eyes that were permanent reminders of sleepless nights and possibly previous drug encounters.

"Ayuh?" He had an odd accent of a Yankee, nobody knew why. Cody smiled innocently. However, there was no such thing for Cody. "Can you give me a ride home?" She pointed to his motorcycle that was currently parked behind him. Derek's lids drooped slightly as he blinked slowly. A dim brow arched slightly. "Can't. I'm underage for carrying passengers." Cody rolled her eyes before snatching up the helmet. "Come on, just keep your helmet on and they'll never know it was you." She tossed it to him. Derek groaned, for there was no denying Cody. He tugged on the helmet and mounted. Cody climbed on behind him. Her arms wrapped around his stomach, her fingers weaving against him.

"Hold on this time." Cody giggled. The last time he took her on the bike, she had used the back end as a launch pad for a midnight flight. Derek turned the key and the bike sputtered to life. He drove off, noting that Cody was molding her body against his back just to get at the self-installed radio. A moment later, Kiss's Back In Black howled into the still night air while the two punk rockers sped home. Cody laughed merrily. Images of her next day's adventure came to mind as she hugged Derek tightly, imagining him to be Sasuke. Derek didn't complain. It was something one grew used to when you had a flirtatious sister and all her equally flirty friends coming about 24/7. Cody was restless, an instinct caused by being nocturnal, but she would sleep. Clairvoyance told her something big was to happen the next day. It would be fun, she would make sure of it.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you like it, and I will continue this. I plan for it to be a rather long story, and I've already begun the second chapter. How fast I write depends on my inspiration and the time I'm given to work on it. I've been wanting to work on this project (Code Named: Project Cross, you'll figure out why later.) for over two months. At the beginning it was nothing but research, and now I have a beginning. I'm satisfied, though I guess it could be better. I'm never good at the beginnings of a story anyway so I guess it's alright for now. n.n;;

If you would like any information on Cody, you can reach me at my email because I wouldn't recommend the other places where it's posted because you'll find spoilers in those places, so it's better this way. I sincerely hope you like it, and please tell me! Lengthy reviews are a huge help, but a simple "it's great" will work as well. If I don't think anyone's reading it, I get depressed but since I'm so devoted to Project CROSS I doubt I'll discontinue for any reasons.

Also, you may wonder why it's considered to be a crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho/Full Metal Alchemist. I can answer this now because I do not want to have this story deleted for false crediting and whatnot. It's considered Yu Yu Hakusho because the main character, Cody Shirogane-Hideki comes from Ningenkai (her mother was originally from Makai.) though you'll continue to read how she makes her way to Amestris (which makes it a crossover with FMA) and her adventures there. That's the basis of this whole story: Cody's Adventures in Ametris. The title however is Sweet Dreams, a titled (copyrighted to Marilyn Manson's song) because of the lyrics. If you read them, at the end of this story you will clearly see why such a title is fitting.

In this story, there shall be a limited mention of the Reikai Tentei (i.e. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei) because these characters branch off. It's a bit difficult to follow, but if you have read my other stories (Hiei Meets the Vixen) it speaks of Kageri. I won't give out too much information for the later stories following that beginning will eventually be posted (once I get a friend to write the sequal, then it's up to me to type up the 3rd volume.) But that's pretty much it, Cody is Kageri's granddaughter's best friend's daughter. n.n;; Confusing, isn't it? I apologize in advance for that.

The FMA bits will come soon enough, for the main characters (Edward, Alphonse, Mustang, Havoc, Envy, and Lust to mention a few) will definatly be in this story. I hope you enjoy it, and any questions can be asked in reviews or to my email and I promise I will answer immediantly through email (or when the next chapter is uploaded.)

Toorikosu


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sweet Dreams_**

by Toorikosu

**Chapter Two:**

"Miss Shirogane!"

Immediately the jukebox was turned to a lower volume. A small crowd of kids peered back towards the school's entrance. A teacher, unknown to them, stood there with an accusing finger. It didn't matter whom the teacher was for they all knew Cody Shirogane. "Keep that contraption down!" As such was said, the gang looked to Cody. As always, it was up to her.

How could she let them down?

Cody's hand shot up as she waved eagerly to the teacher. Two girls exploded into a fit of giggles. There was a slamming of the door and more laughter.

"Cody, you'll end up in alternative if you piss them off too much." Whispered Shika-Kun. The girl grinned. "Nah, but this might." She pulled the CD boom box to her, ejecting the disc to place in one of her own. It was marked "Cody's Jamz." Pressing the button four times, she then paused.

Cody pushed Shika-Kun from the top of the lunch table. Next, she climbed up it to stand there for all to see. "Play it." Yosaku was there and he gladly pressed the triangle. A devious grin overtook her facial features.

Cody clapped once, and then spread her arms out. She dipped her head down. Her hair cast a shadow over her eyes. A guitar strummed a dark melody and was soon joined by clashing drums. The tune was a dark rock.

"Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me. And speak" she pressed a finger to Yosaku's lips. "But don't pretend. I won't defend you anymore you see." Cody pulled away, brushing her hands up the white uniform blouse. "It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you." A gaze was directed towards the school. "My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing. I know it's me you fear." There was pride in her voice as she cocked her head back. "If you want me hold me" Her arms circled her thin waist. "BACK!" Her arms flung outwards then rose to the air. Her feet stomped the tabletop as her hips rotated in a circular fashion only to dip low every other moment.

"Frail! The skin is dry and pale! The pain will never fail! And so we go back to the remedy." Her hips swung enticingly before Yosaku. "Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie! And tell yourself 'You'll be the death of me'!"

Cody's blue-violet skirt swayed playfully against her legs. "I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away. So come and sit," She squatted down now, sweeping her hands in front of her. "By the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long. It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure." She was once again on her feet, rocking her body in motion. Her hands were held above her head now. "I see my heart explode! It's been eroded by the weather here. If you want me hold me back!"

A yelp came from Cody as she was jerked off the table. She glared up as Densejin-Sensei. He was the principal, and had been for about thirty years. It wasn't until Cody started that gray had begun to streak through his fading hair. "Would you like to assist me to my office, Miss Shirogane?" Cody shrugged. "Will I get some coffee?" she asked. Densejin growled and yanked on her arm. "Like you need any more caffeine." Rain stood slowly, a sign that she was prepared to defend her best friend, but Cody winked at her. Someone giggled nearby.

Cody followed the elder man into the building. As the double glass doors closed behind her, the boom box came on just as loudly as before. Soon enough a teacher would run out to tell them to turn it down. Then, they would have to come up with their own witty responses for she wouldn't be there. She was being led into an office where she promptly took her usual chair. How many times had she sat in this particular chair? Her initials "C.H.S." were carved into the wooden arm. Densejin sat behind his paper-cluttered desk.

"Well, I can't say it's nice to see you once again." Cody was busy picking at her black painted nails. "Didn't you get in troubles just last week for disrupting the lunchroom?" he asked. Cody looked up then. "No. Last week it was getting caught setting the botany lab plants on fire. You're thinking of the week before that, day after I came to school in my jammers."

The old man groaned, causing a smile to spread to her face. "Yes, I remember. Who could have forgotten the explicit dress code breaking on that day? Now let's have a look at your record, shall we?" She shrugged. Densejin placed his hands into a steeple, laying them on his desk. "Disruption with music, indecent dress, assault on other student-" Cody interrupted then. "I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls." He started over at her with a look of pure disbelief. "We have you on camera." Cody shrugged once again. The principal picked up a folder and opened it. "Paper fights, food fights, dumping red food coloring into the pool with the health aid dummy…"

"That was original! And expensive…" Cody objected, only to snicker afterwards. She was grinning, musing over the criminal act. They all had a few good chucks on that day. Densejin continued. "Prank phone calls from **my** office, feeding the lab animals some pheromone chemicals, trespassing into the _High School's _**boy's** locker room after their water polo practice." Cody was grinning. "Have you no shame?"

"Yes I do. Though the naked body is nothing to be ashamed of, it's a natural piece of society. It's merely a step in our reproduction cycle." Densejin continued reading rather than arguing with her. "Fighting with teachers, dumping Kool-Aid on the cheerleaders during a pep rally, stealing the mascot suit and using it to act as a peeping tom-"

Once again Cody interrupted him. "At least it wasn't the boy's that time. I just wanted to freak 'em out. They don't have anything to show for anyways." A vein throbbed in his neck. Cody was smiling. The folder was dropped.

"Not too long ago you even broke Mr. Fujiwara's nose." Densejin reported to her. Cody's gaze then hardened. "He sexually assaulted me." Principal Densejin slammed the desk. It was an act meant to scare her, as it would any ordinary student, but Cody was no ordinary student. That was rather obvious. "I personally told him to pat you down to make sure you didn't have any lighters on you. You seem to have a fetish for lighting things on fire…" Cody crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair. "He was groping."

"Why do you continue this… this torture? It looks bad on your record and I doubt your parents appreciate restocking the pool and botany lab. Don't you get in trouble for destroying everything? Densejin watched her with exasperation. Cody was engrossed in carving "Luvs Daaku" under her initials on the chair arm. "Hand over your knife." Cody snapped the butterfly blade closed and tossed it onto his desk. "I don't care about stuff like that. Besides, my parents are rich so it doesn't matter."

Densejin groaned loudly. There was no way to reason with Cody, it was simply impossible to get through her thick skull. Rather than replying, he removed a blank documentation and slid it across his desk. "You're to be suspended for two weeks. The next time I catch you, I'll expel your pretty face from my school." Cody whipped out a flashy pen and signed her name as a witness. "What, no I.S.S?" The old man chuckled merrily. "The last time you had I.S.S., you painted the room red to make it look like a suicide scene… with stolen paint supplies from the art room which I still do not understand how you managed to sneak into." Cody's eyes lifted up momentarily from the signature form. "Of course you don't. A magician never reveals her secrets." There would never be a day when she would reveal that she astral projected herself into a body, manipulating the teacher to unlock the door and bring the paint supply to her personally. The teacher then went and destroyed all school film footage to clear the robbery act. The thought made her grin. "Don't forget the throttled dummy. Boomer and I had a few good chucks that day." The term "chucks" was a little term coined from Cody's favorite book, Stephen King's "It".

And again the principal was forced to mentally assure him that the she-devil would be gone soon… 'So soon'. It didn't matter now. She'd be gone soon… for two whole weeks!

"Call your mother and have her come pick you up." With a stubby finger, Densejin scooted the phone towards her. "Me mum's not home." Actually, Hideki was at home. It was just that ever since Aya, the infamous father he was (Cody scowled at the thought), had gone on a White Flag assignment and had been gone for a month that Hideki had been falling back into a nocturnal phase. Hideki wouldn't be too thrilled to have to come and pick up a trouble-making daughter. 'Heh, I'd rather walk.'

"Who else could come pick you up?" he asked softly, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice. A new grin refreshed her face. 'Why my babysitter of course!' Rather than taking the office phone as indicated, she whipped out her own emolicious-, another word she so ingeniously created, designed cell phone. She had so many babysitters… but who to call? As she punched a single button repeatedly, her eyes scanned the list of names. She couldn't call Gypsy for the green cat had no wheels. Trinity didn't own a car either, since the satanic scholar sensei had guys to bus her around all day. Not only that, but Trinity would scold her and that would prove Principal Gray-Hairs right satisfied, so Trinity was out of the question. She had two other options: Kira Kurasaki, also known as yours truly Echo. Echo did seem to be the better choice. She would probably congratulate Cody and treat her to some wine coolers, but… At the same time Echo would also report her actions to Cody's other sensei, Eclipse. '…Eh-heh… heh?' Echo was out. Cody then dialed the last option, the number that shouted: 1-800-SAVE-MY-ASS. The dial tone buzzed in her ear, ringing three times before a man answered. "Urameshi residence." Cody couldn't help but grin with evil intent. "Ayuh, I'd like to order one knight in scruffy green armor. Dash 'em up with hair gel and wicked wheels. My address is Hell-Con Middle School. The order is under Cody Shirogane."

She was answered with laughter. There was then a fumbling on the other line as Kuwabara yelled in the background. "Urameshi! You need to pick Cody up from school." More rustling took place as the phone switched hands. Yusuke answered on the other end. "What'd you do?" he asked with a teasing tone. Cody glanced at her suspension sheet. "Says here I was offensive to teacher and disrupting lunch with criminal-high music." She snickered. Yusuke was also laughing, but his voice was bouncing around the receptor. More than likely he was pulling a jacket on. "Did you do it?" She could hear Kuwabara still laughing in the background. "Okay, okay, I'll be there soon enough." The line clicked.

Cody turned slowly, an arrogant grin upon her face. "My guardian," she spoke with slow ease, "Will be here soon enough." Then without asking permission, she told Densejin that she would be going to fetch her things. She was practically waltzing down the hall, humming the beat to a Missy Elliot song. As she opened her locker, a leather coat, gym sneakers, a green hoodie, and a letter fell out. Cody pulled on the coat, stashing the shoes and sweater back into the locker, and then picked up the letter. Lastly, she removed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She slammed the red metal shut while she gazed down at the note. It was from Yosaku so she shoved it into her pocket to be read later.

She was returning up the hallway when a door clicked open. Rain peeked out, slowly escaping the classroom. "Yo." Cody called. Rain smiled shyly. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft while Cody's chuckle echoed throughout the halls. "Easy smeezy, lemon squeezy." The statement caused Rain's smile to widen. "So then, how'd it go?" There was a slight shrugging of her shoulders. "Suspended for two weeks, so I'm gonna take a trip to Konoha and see Sasuke. I'll spend the night with TenTen or Ino, and be back by tomorrow." Rain slowly nodded, that smile still on her face. "Then I'll see you tomorrow then." And then she did the oddest thing. Rain rushed to her, slinging her arms about Cody's waist, and squeezed. "Chill, dah'lin. I ain't going off to die or anything." Rain giggled. "Be safe." Her arms tightened again. 'Kai…' Cody hugged Rain hard. "Later, Rain." They then parted and Cody walked away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And there was such a foreboding sense within those words, Rain couldn't help but shudder.


End file.
